The New Girl
by XxFlyingLizardxX
Summary: Wyatt never really notices much about the people at school but the new girl, Coltin, there's just something about her that he just has to figure out and it could be something very important....
1. Chapter 1

-1**Hey people I know it's been forever since I posted a story but I've been busy, ok so not really but I just didn't know what to write about, and the stuff I wrote I couldn't decide whether or not to post, and when I did post them they didn't go over well. But I'm trying again. Unlike a majority of my stories Chris is probably going not going to be the main character. It's going to be mostly Wyatt and the OC Coltin but I mean it's not for sure who I'll always focus on so, we'll see how it goes. And be aware I haven't watched Charmed in like forever and I still don't own it. I do however own Coltin, Charlotte, Malcolm, Alex, Zacharee, and Bailey. I've also invented a new sort of magical being called a grey-lighter (and yeah it's supposed to be an e) so anyway let's begin.**

Wyatt was never one of the most observant people when it came to his surroundings at school. He never really thought it to be necessary. He'd rarely notice when new students came or when old ones left. He did however notice this new girl in a majority of his classes. Coltin- his last name he could never remember-, had just suddenly showed up one day like most new students do his younger brother had teasingly pointed out, and each and everyday Wyatt came to school it seemed like there was a new rumor about her. One day she was like the girl Max in Dark Angel, then the next day she was really an undercover cop, and then according to his best friend Malcolm she was actually a ninja that had been raised by monks since she was two. Wyatt just really wanted to figure out who this girl was.

"You mind if I sit here?" he asked her as he saw her eat alone once again at lunch. Coltin glanced up from a notebook she had been doodling in.

"Oh yeah um sure if you want." She shrugged.

"You're Coltin, right?" Wyatt questioned.

"Yes I know it's a total guys name but my dad thought that I was going to be a boy so even though I was born lacking the proper genitalia the name stuck." she said taking a bite of her sub after making Wyatt laugh.

"I'm Wyatt, Wyatt Halliwell." he said sticking his hand out.

"So you're the one I was sent here to kill." she replied grasping the hand and giving it a good shake. At this statement Wyatt paled, was she really a demon? Would she try to kill in here? In the middle of lunch?  
"Excuse me?"  
"It's a joke, word of the day is that I'm an assassin sent here to kill insert-name-here." Coltin smirked.

Wyatt liked this girl she was funny and just had one of _those _personalities. You know? Like she just doesn't care what people think and if she's the one they're thinking about she couldn't care less.

"Well then would you mind taking out my annoying younger brother coming over here?" Wyatt asked as he spotted Chris walking over.

"What's up?" Chris asked as he sat down.  
"Nothing much, just planning out your extremely painful demise." Wyatt replied.  
"Ha, ha ha, I'm laughing hysterically on the inside Wyatt, really you should be a comedian." Chris retorted with his casual sarcasm," Soooo who's your friend?" Chris asked stealing a fry from Wyatt's tray.  
"Her name's Coltin, Coltin umm-" Wyatt was cut off.

"I'm Coltin Turner. Freaky new girl with apparent mad ninja skills." Coltin said with a slight wave towards Chris.

"She knows what Malcolm said?" Chris asked turning towards Wyatt.

"Well he's not exactly known for keeping his mouth shut is he?" Wyatt quipped.

"Which is precisely why you hang out with me Mr. I-don't-talk-unless-I-have-to." Wyatt heard Malcolm say while taking a seat on the other side of Wyatt.

"Hey woman find the whole quiet brooding thing sexy." Wyatt defended.

"Really?," Malcolm turned to Coltin, "Do you think it's sexy?"

"Not really with Wyatt but we're more friends at the moment than anything else. But yeah we love it. And actually -Malcolm, right?- I've been raised by my dad my entire life, and I'm only a brown belt." Coltin said taking her tray up, "Nice talking with you Wyatt."

Great, so now all he knew was basically her last name.

**Ok so there was the first chapter. I don't know if I really like it. You guys might've and I hope you did. Just let me know if you did, or what you didn't like, or even if you just think this is the most retarded story ever. Try to update soon! **

**Kirsten**


	2. Chapter 2

**You guys are lucky whoever it is who is actually reading this -lapointe15 and Chrisloveratheart31792 you two rock!- but yeah I'm updating today instead of studying for my killer Geometry test. So appreciate this dammit! I'm just kidding but yeah you're gonna get to see one of the previously mentioned OC's, Zacharee, and yeah I know there's a lot and I know that it sucks when there's tons of OC's and very little cannons but it's just the way things work out when you're working with the second generation and just to let you know I skipped up the time a little so this is like a month or two later, Wyatt still hasn't figured out what's up with Coltin yet.**

Wyatt scribbled down the note quickly in their history class

_Wanna come over after school? I got the new Halo._

One of the few things that Wyatt had learned about Coltin was that she was a video game addict.

_I'll be there but I'll have to run by my place first _

_What do you have to do?_Coltin didn't respond. That was something that frustrated Wyatt. It was like every time he felt like he was getting close it was as if she pushed him back to where he was two days before. He wondered if she was magical too. That would make a lot of sense, he thought. A new note was flopped on his desk with a smiley face with it's tongue sticking out, Coltin's signature.

_You're magical, too?_

Wyatt looked up suddenly at her as the bell rang and Coltin slowly collected her books and started for the door."Col! Wait up!" Wyatt called making her stop.

"So are you?" she asked.

"Um yeah my family's kinda of super-_that-_" he said not wanting to say the word out loud in a crowded hallway.

"So's mine sort of. I am but my dad's not as powerful as I am." Coltin replied.

"Is he a witch or…something else…" Wyatt didn't want to say outright demon.

"He's a grey lighter he used to be a _something else_ but after I was born he knew it wasn't what he wanted for me or himself." Coltin said as they reached her locker.

"Hey Coltin." a guy Wyatt didn't recognize said as he leaned against the locker next to Coltin's.

"Hey Zach, what's up? Oh yeah Wyatt this is Zacharee and Zach this is Wyatt." Coltin introduced.

"You never said you had a brother…." Wyatt started.

"Because I don't, Zacharee is actually a name formed from his d-name Zahcaree, he's staying with me and my dad." she explained slinging her bag over her shoulder.

"Why does he live with you?""My mom was a demon but my dad was an innocent, I didn't want to be a demon but I didn't know how to be 'normal' so the elders gave me a grey lighter, Colt's dad, and they gave me a place to stay, so that I could become a bit more human." Zach said."Which is sometimes difficult in our house." Coltin laughed.

"Sounds like it." Wyatt agreed."So why exactly is your family so magical?" Coltin asked as Zach opened the door.

"Well my dad used to be white lighter and my mom is a Charmed One, and so are my aunts, so I was the prophesized Twice-blessed child."

"Sweet!" Zach said.

"Yeah, my brother is a Twice-blessed, too but he doesn't have all his powers yet." Wyatt stated.

"Yeah I'm still coming into all of mine too." Coltin shrugged as they made their way to the parking lot.

"Don't most witches have them by the time they're 16?" Wyatt asked.

"Yeah but I'm a bit more foreseen than most witches, slightly more powerful than a Twice-blessed child. My mom was apparently a very powerful witch, when my dad, who was also extremely powerful, and her conceived me."

"What happened to your mom anyway?" Wyatt asked curiously, trying to remember if she ever mentioned something about her mom dying or anything.

"I don't want to talk about it." Coltin said as she slid into her '65 mustang Zach raced around to the other side and hopped in. A tear streaked down Coltin's face as she left the parking lot.


	3. Chapter 3

-1**Hey guys, so I think I'm the official queen of the land of UPDATE FAIL! I am so sorry, I could think of a million excuses for not updating but it's all just bullshit so how about I just update for anyone that's even interested?**

Coltin wasn't the kind of girl that cried. Even when she was little, if she fell, she laughed, someone picked on her, she beat them up. It was simple, but if your brought up her mother, or lack there of, it made her sob almost uncontrollably. Halfway back to the penthouse Zacharee had to take over driving while he called her dad. He was the only one she ever wanted when she was upset.

"Are you sure you're ok Col?" Zach asked for the millionth time. Coltin scrubbed at her face as she nodded. They pulled into the car lot and walked to the elevator where her father was already waiting with his arms stretched out for his daughter.

Cole Turner sighed as his daughter fell apart in his arms. This was always hard for him. He knew that with Coltin being daughter to the source, well has been source, Phoebe probably wouldn't want anything to do with his baby girl. The hardest part was that even if she did, Colt hadn't ever seen her mother.

Even if they ever did meet Phoebe wouldn't understand. He already knew that. Honestly, would it make sense to you if your ex-husband, and the past source of all evil showed up one day on your doorstep and explained that he'd found there child, their little girl, all alone in the wasteland, just days old. It didn't even make sense to him how she had survived. When he became a greylighter it was only explained that it was to be destiny, that a child born of great evil was meant to do great good for the world of both the magical and the innocent. Gotta love stupid clear as mud prophecies huh?

~*~*~*~*

Wyatt parked his car in front of the manor and sighed as Chris and Malcolm climbed out. He felt like an asshole to be perfectly honest. In the weeks that he and Colt had been friends, she never talked about her mom, only her dad, so wouldn't it make sense for that to be a touchy subject for her? God he was an idiot. He sighed as he finally made his way out of the car. He tried to put on a smile, it was family dinner night after all.

Piper Halliwell had made family dinner night a tradition after the twins had been born. Everyone was so busy that they barely saw each other anymore. An obvious solution was that for one night every week they would meet up for dinner. Then it was like her sisters had never moved out, there were just a lot more people around the house.

She loved every second she got to see her family. Ever since she was little Piper had always imagined having a big family. Not all of the kids were her's of course, though at the time some were Prue's. Either way she always thought to herself that her dream of a big family had come true.

Chris stared at his big brother all throughout dinner. He seemed creepily quiet. Wyatt and Malcolm were usually his favorite part of dinner. They always had these funny jokes to tell that Uncle Henry covered the twins' ears for. Then they'd talk about all these pranks they'd played, which got a glare for mom and a laugh from dad. But there wasn't any of that tonight. If it weren't for knowing his mom would get pissed, Chris would've already used his telepathy to figure out what the frig was going on in his brothers head.

Wyatt stared down at his plate as he thought about Coltin again. He thought about these family dinners that he sat at every week. Making faces at Chris and flicking food over at Lorelei and Bailey. He'd always like this, but now, now he thought it was selfish. He had a huge family that loved him, and who he loved. And Coltin, she had her dad and Zach, well maybe Zach, but aside from that who else did she have? The world wasn't fair, Wyatt had always known that, but it had never seemed to be so damn blatant before. It wasn't like he figured everyone had a family like this, Malcolm only had his mom and his grandma, but he'd known Wyatt since they we're six and Mal had become part of the family.

~*~*~*

"You want to talk about it kiddo?" her dad asked as she openly moped on her bed.

"Not really, it's just, there's a guy…"

"And you like this guy?" he started cluelessly.

"No, God no, he's just a friend, but it's like, well he's magical too, and we were just talking today, about magic and prophecies, and junk, and somehow we came to families and he asked about my mom, and it's just like, I don't know how to explain things like that. Hell I don't even know what is up with it and it's just so UGH!" and with that Coltin stormed into the bathroom.

"Well that went well." Zacharee said from the doorway.

"Shut up and go order dinner Zach." Cole replied.

It would be so much easier to raise a teenage daughter if she had a mom.


End file.
